the hiest
by YAYA IS KING
Summary: Fang moves to L.A to get a job as a photographer. but after a couple of months he is running out of money. so he gave him self two options 1 quit and go home or 2 rob a bank. read to find out for yourselves. yes I suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

Running on the beach is exhilarating. Ever since he was little, Nick has wanted to go to the beach in Los Angeles. Just not how he is right now. At this moment he was running from the L.A.P.D. He had robbed a small bank. Nick had barley live in L.A for a few months. After high school he went to a school for photography. After he turned 20 he moved to L.A to get a job as a photographer. After a few months with no job he was running out of money.

12 days before robbery

The only thing he could think about was to ether give up and goes home or finds the quickest way to get some money. After coming up with an idea Nick had to get some help from his new friends he made when he moved into the building. James was an old friend from high school who also moved to L.A for a better life. James is 6 feet and 2 inches tall, electric blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and is a little pale cause of where he is from. Justin is Nick's neighbor. He's around 5" 11', Black hair, black eyes and tanned skin from living in L.A for a number of years. Nick is around 6"3", brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tan from the time he spent by the pool. They just needed a driver.

Nicks POV 11 days before robbery

My alarm clock went off with an annoying buzzing like sound. And let's just say I need a new alarm clock cause now mine lies on the floor broken. The screen cracked, red and blue cords hanging out of the back of it yeah I need a new one. Today I need to get hold of an old friend from back home.

Ring, ring, ring

The phone was answered finally

"Hello?"

"Hey man I need your help."

"Hey what up Nick. I'd love to talk but right now I'm kinda busy." He replied back

"Not right now but when your down I have a job for you." I said to him.

"Alright see you in a few hours."

"Wait what are you doing right now?"

"Racing from Redding to L.A. Why?" he asked

"How fast you going?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Pushing 190. Now answer my question." He demanded

"Just seeing how long it will take you to get here that's all."

"Alright see you in a few alright.

"Alright" I replied after I said that the line went dead.

I got up out of my chair and looked around my living room. It's not much but it works. I have a 42 inch tube TV, my couch my mom bought me for when I moved here, and a coffee table that I brought here from storage. I walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich when someone was knocking on my door.

"Hey it's James, come on open the door it's hot out here."

"I'm coming god dude stop knocking so hard you're going to break my door." just as I get into the living room James decided to open the door. By picking the lock again.

"Man one of these days you're going to pick that lock and I will think you're trying to rob me and I might just shoot you."

"With what you don't have a gun."

"With this gun." I pulled out my .45

"Where did you get that?"

"Your dad."

"Liar!" he exclaimed

"No you dad gave it to me for my birthday." I told him

"Oh Yeah I remember now. What why did he not give me a gun?" He said a little over dramatically.

"Because you are James. I wouldn't just you with a toy gun." I said jokingly

"Then why did you ask me to help you with this job?" he asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"Because you are the only idiot I know who can crake a safe and make small bombs." I said honestly.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much." He said with fake tears in his blue eyes. Then he tried to give me a hug.

"Back up bro." I said to him

"Ok I get it your still not touchy feely anymore and I respect that."

"Shut up James." Justin said

"Alright now that we are all present the meeting can begin. Now I solved the driver problem. I got my friend YAYA to be the driver. He should be here any minute now."

That's when YAYA walked in He is around 6"3', built blond hair, blue eyes. Needs to stop working out or his muscles will get to the point where he won't be able to move.

"So what are we doing?" he asked me

"We are robbing a bank my friends." I said

"I'm down, what about you James?"

"I'm Always down."

"Same here." Justin said

"Then let's do this." I said

10 Days before job 3 pm

"Alright so what's the plan?" YAYA asked

"Well we get the hard part, you get the fun part."

"So basically we run in there guns drown and demand the money get the hell out of there before the cops show up and I'm trusting my life with a guy I don't even know' who says he can drive?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah you just basically summed up my whole plan."

"Great when do we get started?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"In about 9 day's right around this time." I replied

"We are going to need more help." James said

"I agree with James we are going to need a distraction or two, to draw the cops away from what we are doing." YAYA said.

"Who do we know that would be willing to help us?" I asked

"There's always Max and her crew." YAYA said

They all looked at me waiting for an answer. And I said well what any guy said about his ex joining the team to help rob a bank.

"Hell no!"

"why not?" they all asked me.

"Because I said so that's why. My plan my rules don't like them then leave."

Then there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door the only thing I could think of was speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hi Nick how you doing." She said so I did what any man would do if he saw his ex he did not want to see. I shut the damn door.

**Yeah I'm back for now. This story is for two things fanfic and my English class so enjoy.**

**YAYA IS KING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter to is now up so enjoy and I am trying to make a new chapter for thugs life.**

"Hi Nick how you doing." She said so I did what any man would do if he saw his ex he did not want to see. I shut the damn door.

Who the hell called her?" I asked

James raised his hand shyly as if I was going to yell at him.

"WHY DID YOU CALL HER AND WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO DO SO?"

I guess he was right about me yelling at him.

"To help us with the job, and I texted her about an hour ago. You know when you asked me who I was texting and I said no one well it was Max."

I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Traitor."

"Just a little." He said back to me.

"Open the door please it's really hot out here." Max said

"And you wonder why I shut the door." I said sarcastically.

"Oh I thought it would be the fact that you ex just so happened to be here." She shot back.

"Fine the doors unlocked." I said.

"Oh such a gentleman I will never know why we broke up." Max said sarcastically

"Don't go there Max you know why we broke up so don't even start any drama. Understood." I asked her.

"Yes sir." As she said that she did a little salute just to make fun of me

"So let's just get everyone up to speed on the plan shall we." James said

"Wait first we will need code names." Monique said

"Fine just please make it quick." I said

"James yours is Iggy, Zack's is Gazzy, Nick's is Fang, YAYA's is um let's just stick with YAYA,

Max is Max, Mine is Nudge, Angelica's is Angel, And Justine's is J-dog." She said with a smile.

"Ok now that is done let's get on with the plan me , James-"

"IGGY" Nudge yelled

"Iggy, J-dog will rob the bank as you guys distract the cops with something else."

"What is YAYA going to do?" Angel asked me.

"He is the getaway driver."

"Nope Max is now your getaway driver not me."

"What, why is Max going to be the driver? You said you would do it."

"I traded him jobs. Why you don't think I can drive. Or you just don't want me to drive because I'm your ex-girlfriend."

"A little bit of both now that you mention it." I shot back at her.

"You're so immature sometimes I swear to god. One of these days I will kick your ass."

"Let's move on shall we. To you know the plan." Iggy said.

"Fine." I said

"Fine." Max said a little louder

"Please don't get into a screaming match to see who could say fine louder." YAYA said

"Fine" we both said at the same time

**I am going to end it here for now I hope you enjoyed.**

**YAYA IS KING**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the one I used for my English class. But the one for fanfic will be longer. But will end the same unless I decide to change it.**

Running on the beach is exhilarating. Ever since he was little, Nick has wanted to go to the beach in Los Angeles. Just not how he is right now. At this moment he was running from the L.A.P.D. He had robbed a small bank. Nick had barley live in L.A for a few months. After high school he went to a school for photography. After he turned 20 he moved to L.A to get a job as a photographer. After a few months with no job he was running out of money.

12 days before robbery

The only thing he could think about was to ether give up and goes home or finds the quickest way to get some money. After coming up with an idea Nick had to get some help from his new friends he made when he moved into the building. James was an old friend from high school who also moved to L.A for a better life. James is 6 feet and 2 inches tall, electric blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and is a little pale cause of where he is from. Justin is Nick's neighbor. He's around 5" 11', Black hair, black eyes and tanned skin from living in L.A for a number of years. Nick is around 6"3", brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tan from the time he spent by the pool. They just needed a driver.

Nicks POV 11 days before robbery

My alarm clock went off with an annoying buzzing like sound. And let's just say I need a new alarm clock cause now mine lies on the floor broken. The screen cracked, red and blue cords hanging out of the back of it yeah I need a new one. Today I need to get hold of an old friend from back home.

Ring, ring, ring

The phone was answered finally

"Hello?"

"Hey man I need your help."

"Hey what up Nick. I'd love to talk but right now I'm kinda busy." He replied back

"Not right now but when your down I have a job for you." I said to him.

"Alright see you in a few hours."

"Wait what are you doing right now?"

"Racing from Redding to L.A. Why?" he asked

"How fast you going?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Pushing 190. Now answer my question." He demanded

"Just seeing how long it will take you to get here that's all."

"Alright see you in a few alright."

"Alright" I replied after I said that the line went dead.

I got up out of my chair and looked around my living room. It's not much but it works. I have a 42 inch tube TV, my couch my mom bought me for when I moved here, and a coffee table that I brought here from storage. I walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich when someone was knocking on my door.

"Hey it's James, come on open the door it's hot out here."

"I'm coming god dude stop knocking so hard you're going to break my door." just as I get into the living room James decided to open the door. By picking the lock again.

"Man one of these days you're going to pick that lock and I will think you're trying to rob me and I might just shoot you."

"With what you don't have a gun."

"With this gun." I pulled out my .45

"Where did you get that?"

"Your dad."

"Liar!" he exclaimed

"No you dad gave it to me for my birthday." I told him

"Oh Yeah I remember now. What why did he not give me a gun?" He said a little over dramatically.

"Because you are James. I wouldn't just you with a toy gun." I said jokingly

"Then why did you ask me to help you with this job?" he asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"Because you are the only idiot I know who can crake a safe and make small bombs." I said honestly.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much." He said with fake tears in his blue eyes. Then he tried to give me a hug.

"Back up bro." I said to him

"Ok I get it your still not touchy feely anymore and I respect that."

"Shut up James." Justin said

"Alright now that we are all present the meeting can begin. Now I solved the driver problem. I got my friend YAYA to be the driver. He should be here any minute now."

That's when YAYA walked in He is around 6"3', built blond hair, blue eyes. Needs to stop working out or his muscles will get to the point where he won't be able to move.

"So what are we doing?" he asked me

"We are robbing a bank my friends." I said

"I'm down, what about you James?"

"I'm Always down."

"Same here." Justin said

"Then let's do this." I said

10 Days before job 3 pm

"Alright so what's the plan?" YAYA asked

"Well we get the hard part, you get the fun part."

"So basically we run in there guns drown and demand the money get the hell out of there before the cops show up and I'm trusting my life with a guy I don't even know' who says he can drive?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah you just basically summed up my whole plan."

"Great when do we get started?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"In about 9 day's right around this time." I replied

"We are going to need more help." James said

"I agree with James we are going to need a distraction or two, to draw the cops away from what we are doing." YAYA said.

"Who do we know that would be willing to help us?" I asked

"There's always Max and her crew." YAYA said

They all looked at me waiting for an answer. And I said well what any guy said about his ex joining the team to help rob a bank.

"Hell no!"

"why not?" they all asked me.

"Because I said so that's why. My plan my rules don't like them then leave."

Then there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door the only thing I could think of was speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hi Nick how you doing." She said so I did what any man would do if he saw his ex he did not want to see. I shut the damn door.

Who the hell called her?" I asked

James raised his hand shyly as if I was going to yell at him.

"WHY DID YOU CALL HER AND WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO DO SO?"

I guess he was right about me yelling at him.

"To help us with the job, and I texted her about an hour ago. You know when you asked me who I was texting and I said no one well it was Max."

I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Traitor."

"Just a little." He said back to me.

"Open the door please it's really hot out here." Max said

"And you wonder why I shut the door." I said sarcastically.

"Oh I thought it would be the fact that you ex just so happened to be here." She shot back.

"Fine the doors unlocked." I said.

"Oh such a gentleman I will never know why we broke up." Max said sarcastically

"Don't go there Max you know why we broke up so don't even start any drama. Understood." I asked her.

"Yes sir." As she said that she did a little salute just to make fun of me

"So let's just get everyone up to speed on the plan shall we." James said

"Wait first we will need code names." Monique said

"Fine just please make it quick." I said

"James yours is Iggy, Zack's is Gazzy, Nick's is Fang, YAYA's is um let's just stick with YAYA,

Max is Max, Mine is Nudge, Angelica's is Angel, And Justine's is J-dog." She said with a smile.

"Ok now that is done let's get on with the plan me , James-"

"IGGY" Nudge yelled

"Iggy, J-dog will rob the bank as you guys distract the cops with something else."

"What is YAYA going to do?" Angel asked me.

"He is the getaway driver."

"Nope Max is now you getaway driver not me."

"What, why is Max going to be the driver? You said you would do it."

"I traded him jobs. Why you don't think I can drive. Or you just don't want me to drive because I'm your ex-girlfriend."

"A little bit of both now that you mention it." I shot back at her.

"You're so immature sometimes I swear to god. One of these days I will kick your ass."

"Let's move on shall we. To you know the plan." Iggy said.

"Fine." I said

"Fine." Max said a little louder

"Please don't get into a screaming match to see who could say fine louder." YAYA said

"Fine." We both said at the same time.

**Big ass time skip because this story is taking too long.**

**Day of robbery 3 pm**

"Ok everyone in position?"

"Yes." Everyone said at once.

"Three…Two…One…GO, GO, GO!" I shouted into my mic well the last three words.

"GIVE US THE MONEY!" Iggy shouted

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND… NOT YOU TWO, YOU GET OUR MONEY NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF. UNDERSTOOD!" I screamed at the bank clerk. And she got us the money in less than a minute.

"Got the money now let's get out of here now." I said to Iggy

When we got outside we did not see Max anywhere.

"Max where are you?" I asked into my mic

"Getting chased by the cops."

"Why? I thought you were just dropping of YAYA so he could make a distraction for us."

"I did and ten seconds he got out the car he dropped the first cop he saw. Who was walking next to another cop and they saw him get out of the car and they called for backup and now I'm being chase. Sorry guys but I won't be able to get to you." She said sadly.

"It's alright see your soon." Then I toke the mic out of my ear.

"Iggy take the money to the apartment alright and just hide it. I will distract the cops. Alright."

"Yeah but you better get back understood." He said

"Understood, see you soon bro." then we went our separate ways and when the cops showed up I shoot at them.

Running on the beach is exhilarating. Ever since I was little, I have always wanted to go to the beach in Los Angeles. Just not how I am right now. At this moment I am running from the L.A.P.D. I had robbed a small bank. I had just saved my friends ass and I wonder how everyone else is doing. Just as that thought crossed my mind a cop car pulled right in front of me and I rolled over the hood like a boss just as I made it to the other side and about ten feet away the car that was chasing me hit the car that was behind me.

I made it back to the apartment and saw everyone but YAYA there.

"where's YAYA at?" I asked

"He did not make after I drove off. After about an hour after I left he was killed be the cops and let's just say before he died he said good bye to all of us even you but you ear piece was not in."

In the end we went to his funeral and saw his girlfriend and his new born son. I told her what the plan was and we gave her his cut.

Iggy moved to Spain and became a very important general goods maker, Gazzy went back to Texas to see his mom along with Angel, Justin moved to New York and makes more money now that he is into stocks, Nudge became a fashion designer , Me and Max got Married and moved back To Redding and everyone is happy. This is how life should be.

**Thank You for reading.**


End file.
